


Finally

by indecisive_penguin



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Waiting, is that considered a kink?, it's just smut, not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_penguin/pseuds/indecisive_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has some work to finish before you can get down to business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I blame every last word of this on dorkinhighheels over on tumblr. She's a terrible enabler.

You desperately want him to move.

You'd spent a lot of time setting up this date, making sure everyone else had somewhere else to be so that the two of you would have the lair to yourselves. You'd made dinner, brought wine, even worn stockings because you knew they drove Donnie absolutely nuts.

But now you're sitting in his lap, his cock thick inside you, and he won't. fucking. move.

Don's arms bracket you as he types, chin resting on the top of your head, occasionally letting a hand wander to wrap around your middle and give you a little squeeze. It's driving you mad because, by now, you're almost too sensitive, hyper aware of every little movement he makes, the way they jostle you, the feeling of his pulse beating in his cock, every twitch of it inside you. You're panting harshly, limp against his front, tears of frustration burning at the corners of your eyes.

You tried to move earlier, twice, but each time he wrapped an arm firmly around you and held you still, all the while keeping up his work.

You whine as he shifts a little in his chair, causing you to slide forward slightly, your muscles contracting instinctively. A hiss of breath is your reward, a slight twitch of furiously typing fingers, but a hand settles on your waist and pulls you back, arresting any kind of movement. You groan in frustration, pitching forward slightly so you can rest your forearms on the desk, your forehead soon following. Don's thumb soothingly strokes your hip and you can feel your muscles twitch, but you still can't move the way you want to.

You resign yourself to your fate and drift off a little, lost in a haze of frustration and lust.

You're just starting to get really drowsy when the typing speeds up, a mouse clicks a few times, and suddenly there are hands on your hips, roughly hauling you up as Don stands abruptly. Your squeak of surprise turns into a long moan as he immediately rolls his hips, a deep groan rumbling up from his chest and you can feel his muzzle at the back of your neck, the faint scrape of teeth.

"Christ almighty, the way you feel." He hisses, and you cry out in response as he immediately sets a brutal pace, one hand braced against the desk while he uses the other to hold you up, your toes barely brushing the floor.

You gasp and moan, writhing as Don holds you up as he fucks you, because that's the only thing this can be, too hard and fast to be anything else, so different from how he usually is in bed. He seems almost desperate, a low growl squeezing past his lips as your inner muscles contract around his cock. You arch your back, pushing your torso up off the desk as you pant into his mouth, every nerve electrified. He closes the distance to kiss you properly, muffling your cries as he shifts your hips a little, gaining a new angle and hitting a certain spot inside you that makes your arms quiver and stars dance behind your eyes.

You collapse against the desk, Donnie shoving his keyboard out of the way as he hauls you farther up onto the surface. You slide forward with every bone jarring thrust, whimpering as the hand he's been using to support you slides around your front and between your thighs.

"Yes, Don, come on, please, please please please." You beg as he starts to stroke you, his thrusts never wavering as you hurtle towards your peak.

"Fuck." You hear from over your shoulder, a sharp exhale of breath that sends goosebumps down your spine.

You can feel his cock twitch and thicken, a sure indicator that he's not that far off himself, and you try and wrangle your arms under you so that you can push back and fuck yourself on his cock, despite the fact that your bones feel like liquid. You get in a few good grinds before his fingers press harder into your wet flesh, his muscles stiffening as he comes, dragging you along with him with a breathy gasp.

You scream as the wave crashes over you, vision going white as you shiver and quake through the aftershocks. You can faintly feel Donnie's teeth in your shoulder, probably trying to muffle his own noises. Slowly, the two of you come down from your high, panting like you've run a marathon. Don wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you against his chest as he settles carefully back into his chair. You lay against him, boneless and sated, still trying to catch your breath. You feel him nuzzle your hair and hum happily, still too tired to open your eyes or lift your head.

"We should do this more often." He says, fingers playing in your hair.

"The date? Or the sex?" You ask sleepily.

"Both?" You can hear the smile in his voice, though you can't see his face. You hum again, settling more comfortably in his lap.

"Well, we would have gotten to the sex sooner if someone had been an active participant." You say lightly. You hear Don sigh.

"Sorry, this just so happened to be upgrade day, so all the systems were vulnerable. I worked as fast as I could."

"S'okay. We should do it again."

"Really?" He asks.

"Mhmm." Don chuckles.

"Didn't know computer upgrades turned you on so much." He teases.

You gather enough strength in your well-fucked state to punch him in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
